Naruto: Kaze no Kami
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Lorsque le dieu de la mort avait vu l'acte héroïque qu'avait commis le Yondaime Hokage pour sauver son village et son fils, il avait décidé d'offrir un pouvoir exceptionnel à Naruto. Maintenant l'héritage de Minato Namikaze avait tout pour devenir le plus puissant ninja de l'histoire du monde shinobi. TrèsFort/GodLike!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto Taijutsu!Naruto NarutoxTemari
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Kaze no Kami**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Romance, Surnaturel, Univers Alternatif

Description : Lorsque le dieu de la mort avait vu l'acte héroïque qu'avait commis le Yondaime Hokage pour sauver son village et son fils, il avait décidé d'offrir un pouvoir exceptionnel à Naruto. Maintenant l'héritage de Minato Namikaze avait tout pour devenir le plus puissant ninja de l'histoire du monde shinobi.

Fort !Naruto ( Finalement GodLike !Naruto ) Bon !Kyubi Kenjutsu !Naruto Taijutsu !Naruto

NarutoxTemari

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Tout est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Prologue**

Le dieu de la mort regarda impassiblement le champ détruit par le Kyubi. Il observa avec un regard de respect les corps sans vie du Yondaime Hokage et de son épouse. Les deux avaient protégé leurs fils jusqu'au dernier souffle. Le Yondaime avait condamné son âme pour protéger son précieux village et son jeune nouveau-né. Un héros. Sa femme avait survécu à l'extraction forcée et brutale du Kyubi et avait combattu aux côtés de son mari. Tout simplement fantastique. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Shinigami pouvait que respecter ces deux humains.

Son regard se dériva au petit corps minuscule qui se reposait dans le berceau aux cotes de ses parents déchus. Il dormait paisiblement malgré toute la destruction qui se trouvait autour de lui. En voyant le jeune Jinchuriki dans un calme aussi rare, il pouvait que sourire légèrement. L'humanité était si intrigante. Il avait une idée en tête et il savait que sa sœur n'en dira rien là-dessus. Ainsi, il leva son index translucide pour toucher le petit corps du nouveau-né. En un instant, il sut l'affinité du garçon. Le futon. C'est de ce fait qu'il débloqua l'un de ses pouvoirs, la démultiplication d'un élément, pour forcer l'affinité de l'enfant de dépasser le stade humain. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune garçon ouvrit ses yeux brusquement avant de hurler à pleins poumons. Le dieu de la mort en voyant cela toucha avec son index le front du garçon pour le faire endormir dans un rêve où il entendra les derniers mots de ses parents.

A cela il éloigna sa main de Naruto. Il sourit une dernière fois à l'enfant avant de disparaitre définitivement dans le néant.

En améliorant l'affinité du jeune bébé. Il savait qu'il venait de changer le monde humain. Il venait de créer un humain avec le potentiel d'un dieu. Sans le savoir, il venait de créer la seconde venue du Sage des Six Chemins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi ne pouvait pas croire ses yeux, le dieu de la mort avait souri et avait offert quelque chose à l'enfant de Minato et Kushina. Il avait senti le pouvoir qu'il eût transmis à l'enfant et il savait que ce pouvoir allait changer le monde shinobi à son noyau. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze allait devenir une légende dans son propre droit.

Lorsqu'il vit la barrière de Kushina tombé en morceau, il se précipita vers le lieu où se trouvaient le jeune Naruto et ses parents. Derrière lui, Hayate et Genma le suivaient avec des regards tristes. Ils avaient tous les deux vu la manœuvre du Yondaime pour sceller le démon renard dans son propre fils. Ils avaient entendu les derniers mots de Kushina et Minato envers leurs fils. C'était à ce moment que les deux jeunes jonins avaient décidé d'aider le jeune garçon.

Arrivée sur le champ de bataille, ils virent avec tristesse les corps sans vie de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki. À côté d'eux se reposait un jeune bébé aux cheveux blonds et trois moustaches sur chaque côté de ses joues. Ils étaient à la fois tristes pour le garçon qui aurait un lourd fardeau à porter tout en étant maintenant orphelin et pour les deux parents qui avaient du tout sacrifier pour protéger leur village et leur fils. En voyant la scène en face d'eux, ils pouvaient que penser cela comme une tragédie qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Le Sandaime arrêta de contempler cette scène horrible et déclara aux deux jonins.

« Genma, Hayate sceller les corps de Minato et de Kushina, ils méritent un enterrement approprié. Je vais prendre le petit Naruto. »

Les deux acquiescèrent à leur supérieur. Le Sandaime lui procéda à sa tâche, il prit donc le fils de son prédécesseur et sourit tristement au jeune orphelin. Le pauvre garçon était devenu orphelin une heure après sa naissance. Le pire dans cela, il était devenu le jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko qui venait de ravager le village tout en détruisant un quart du village et en tuant un tiers de la population civile et shinobi. Son village avait beaucoup perdu et sans Naruto, le village aurait cessé d'exister. Comme son père et sa mère, Naruto était un héros.

Voyant que Genma et Hayate avaient fini de sceller Minato et Kushina, il leur demanda de se précipiter vers le village. En voyant le jeune garçon dormir paisiblement dans ses bras, il savait que malgré les énormes pertes subis aujourd'hui, le village de Konoha connaîtrait une nouvelle légende dans quelques années. Le Sandaime n'en doutait pas sur le fait que Naruto allait même dépasser Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-6 ans plus tard-**

Un jeune garçon blond aux yeux azurs traversait le village caché par les feuilles avec un sourire éclatant. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt bleu avec un tourbillon au milieu du torse, d'un short blanc et d'une paire de sandales bleus.

En ce moment, la petite boule énergétique se précipitait vers le bureau du Hokage. Il venait de découvrir qu'il avait un pouvoir trop cool et il voulait le montrer à son Jiji pour l'impressionner. Il pourrait même l'en persuader d'aller à l'académie maintenant.

Pendant tout le trajet, il voyait un grand nombre de villageois l'accueillir avec de grands sourires. Il les saluait avec beaucoup de luminosité. Pour eux le jeune garçon était le renouveau du village. Il était leur espoir. Cet enfant était un symbole pour la plupart des gens. Il était le signe que le village s'en sortait malgré le désastre subi il y a six ans. Sa grande ressemblance avec le Yondaime avait même donné quelques idées à un certain nombre de personnes à la vue de sa filiation et cela avait renforcé leur avis sur cet enfant qui rayonnait comme son père autrefois. Naruto Uzumaki était leur soleil.

Le jeune garçon de six ans arriva rapidement au bâtiment ou résidait le Hokage pendant une grande partie de la journée. Au bout de deux minutes, il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée du bureau du Sandaime mais avant de se précipiter dans le lieu de travail de son Jiji, il salua avec joie la secrétaire du vieil homme.

« Salut, Aiko-chan. »

Une jeune femme brune avec des lunettes rondes sourit avec tendresse au jeune Uzumaki avant de répondre.

« Bonjour, Naruto-kun. J'espère que tu te portes bien. Tu sais que t'es toujours le bienvenu chez-moi si tu te sens seul dans ton appartement. »

Le garçon sourit de façon mignonne avant de bomber fièrement son torse, sous le regard amusé d'Aiko. Ce garçon était une telle lumière.

« Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper tout seul de moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais demandé à mon Jiji de me donner un appartement. »

La jeune femme sourit avec maternité au jeune enfant de six. Elle se leva avant prendre le jeune Naruto de surprise dans un énorme câlin.

« OHHH. Tu es si mignon Naruto-kun. »

Naruto rougit à cela et détourna ses yeux de la belle secrétaire. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais il adorait qu'on le complimentait et qu'on le serrait si intimement. Il se sentait plus chaud et cela il adorait, mais malheureusement Aiko avait tendance à le serrer trop fort.

C'était pour cela qu'il était en train de devenir bleu pale. Il tapa les épaules de la jeune femme qui le regarda curieusement avant de le lâcher avec un visage rouge de honte. Elle avait recommencé ses mauvaises habitudes et Naruto obtenait les frais de cette maladie rare. Ce n'était pas réellement sa faute, on pouvait accuser le garçon d'être trop mignon.

Préoccupé de l'état de Naruto elle questionna avec une légère hésitation.

« Euh…Naruto-kun… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le jeune garçon qui était revenu à une couleur normale sourit avant de dire.

« Tout va bien Aiko-chan. »

La jeune femme sourit timidement avant d'ajouter.

« Je pense que Sandaime-sama serait heureux de te voir. Tu ne sais pas combien sa paperasse l'ennui. »

Le garçon hocha la tête à cela et se précipita rapidement vers le bureau de son Jiji sous le regard amusé d'Aiko qui secoua la tête avec un petit sourire avant de se remettre à son travail. Elle soupira en voyant le carnet chargé du Sandaime et c'était encore à elle de coordonner tout cela. Bon sang, parfois, elle pouvait comprendre son Kage. La paperasse doit être si ennuyante à lire et à signer. Elle plaint déjà le futur Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Sandaime Hokage avait une journée difficile. D'abord, il se réveillait avec un atroce mal de dos. Ensuite, il devait faire face à ses conseillers et surtout ce fou de Danzo qui continuait à demander Naruto comme élève pour le transformer en arme. Finalement, il devait faire face à une tonne de paperasse. Il voulait tant brûler cette chose pénible qu'est la paperasse. Il souffla de dépit en voyant l'énorme paquet de documents qui restait encore à faire signer. Il avait besoin d'une distraction, et cela, tout de suite.

En parlant de chance, Kami à certainement dû avoir eu pitié de lui. La porte de son bureau fut ouverte de façon spectaculaire et un blond lumineux arriva vers lui avec un énorme sourire. Un sourire qu'il pouvait qu'imiter.

Il voulait une distraction et il n'y avait pas de meilleure distraction que son petit-fils adoptif. Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage.

Le garçon hurla avec enthousiasme.

« Jiji j'ai quelque chose de trop cool à te montrer. »

Le Sandaime sourit à l'énergie de Naruto. Il était définitivement comme sa défunte mère. Kushina en serait fier. Il dit tranquillement.

« Quelle est cette chose Naruto-kun. »

Le garçon sourit avec une nouvelle lumière. À cela, il ferma ses yeux dans la concentration. Le Sandaime regarda ainsi avec stupéfaction que Naruto commençait à se surélever du sol. Au bout de quelques instants Naruto planait dans l'air comme le Tsuchikage. Le garçon voyant le visage émerveillé de son Jiji ne pouvait que rire dans la joie. Il venait d'impressionner son Jiji. Il dit.

« Alors, Jiji ne suis-je pas cool comme ça. »

Le Sandaime avait perdu la parole tellement qu'il trouvait l'image en face de lui incroyable. Fantastique. Merveilleux. Oui tout simplement merveilleux. Naruto était en train de voler. À ceci le Sandaime ajouta avec un tendre sourire.

« Très impressionnant Naruto. Je suis sûr que tu deviendrais un grand ninja, tout comme tes parents. »

À cela le cœur de Naruto explosa dans la joie. Ces mots le rendirent si heureux qu'il vola vers son Jiji pour l'étreindre.

Une petite mémoire fit surface à la pensée de ses parents, une pensée qu'il avait toujours chéris avec beaucoup d'amour. Cette mémoire lui montrait combien ses parents l'aimaient.

 _« Naruto ... Ne chipote pas avec la nourriture ... Mange bien et fait en sorte de devenir un grand garçon ! Prends un bain tous les jours ... Couche-toi tôt et fais de beaux rêves ! Fais-toi des amis ... Peu importe le nombre ... Fais juste en sorte que ces amis soient vrais ...qu'ils soient des personnes en qui tu peux avoir confiance ... Même s'ils sont peu nombreux ! Et travail ton ninjutsu ... je n'ai jamais été très bonne dans ce domaine, ça sera peut-être différent pour toi ... Nous avons tous des domaines dans lesquels nous excellons et d'autres où nous sommes mauvais ... Ne sois pas triste si tu ne peux pas tout faire. Sois attentif à tes profs de l'académie et souviens-toi bien ... évite les trois vices de tout shinobi ... n'empreinte jamais d'argent si tu peux l'éviter, économise l'argent que te rapporte de tes missions, pas d'alcool avant tes 20 ans et n'en abuse pas si tu veux préserver ton corps. Et pour les femmes ... Eh bien étant moi-même une femme, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire mais ... Ce monde est constitué d'hommes et de femmes, si tu dois te faire une petite amie ... Choisis-en une qui ne soit pas trop bizarre ... Une fille qui ressemble à ta mère serait l'idéal ...Et quatrième et dernier avertissement ... Méfie-toi de Jiraya-sensei ! Naruto ... Tu vas faire l'expérience d'énormément de souffrances ... Souviens-toi de qui tu es ! Trouve-toi un but ... Un rêve ... Et n'abandonne pas avant de l'avoir accompli ! Il y a ... Tellement de choses que j'aimeras te dire ... Que j'aimerais t'enseigner ... J'aimerais tant rester avec toi ... Je t'aime ... Je suis désolé, Minato ... J'ai mangé sur ton temps ... »_

 _« Naruto ... C'est ton père qui te parle ... Ecoute ton moulin à parole de mère. »_

Oui, il ne savait pas comment, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses parents, il pouvait entendre leurs derniers mots. C'était pour cela qu'il regarda son Jiji avec un regard brûlant de détermination. Il avait trouvé son nindo et il allait tout faire pour l'accomplir. Il se posa au sol avant de dire des mots qui allaient changer les nations élémentaires à leurs noyaux.

« Jiji, j'ai trouvé mon nindo. Je vais devenir le plus grand ninja de l'histoire pour apporter la paix dans ce monde. Je vais créer un monde où il n'existe pas de conflits. Pas de guerres. Pas d'orphelins. Un monde ou une famille pourra vivre heureux sans se préoccuper de leur lendemain. Je protégerais mes précieuses personnes, les gens innocents. J'honorais le sacrifice de mes parents à mon maximum et j'espère qu'ils seront fiers de moi. »

Le Sandaime regarda avec un regard impressionné le jeune garçon de six ans. Quel rêve. Quelle conviction. Quel enfant mature. Il serait certainement un digne Hokage. Il sourit avec un regard de grand-père. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ses parents sont certainement fiers de lui.

Caché dans l'ombre, un homme d'une grande taille ayant une grande chevelure blanche avait des larmes qui coulaient librement de ses yeux. Jiraya regardait son filleul avec une grande fierté. Il était certainement l'héritage de Minato et de Kushina.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en voyant tant de détermination en Naruto vis-à-vis de son rêve le Sannin n'avait qu'une pensée.

 _« Naruto… Serais-tu l'enfant de la prophétie ? »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce Prologue.

Si vous avez remarqué dans cette histoire le Sandaime n'a pas annoncé au village que Naruto était le Jinchuriki du Kyubi. A part les anciens et les chefs de clan tout le monde croit que le renard est mort.

Comme d'habitude cette histoire est un UA.

Si vous avez des questions posez-les moi.

A bientôt.

Kazushi Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Kaze no Kami**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Romance, Surnaturel, Univers Alternatif

Description : Lorsque le dieu de la mort avait vu l'acte héroïque qu'avait commis le Yondaime Hokage pour sauver son village et son fils, il avait décidé d'offrir un pouvoir exceptionnel à Naruto. Maintenant l'héritage de Minato Namikaze avait tout pour devenir le plus puissant ninja de l'histoire du monde shinobi.

Fort !Naruto ( Finalement GodLike !Naruto ) Bon !Kyubi Kenjutsu !Naruto Taijutsu !Naruto

NarutoxTemari

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Tout est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 1**

 **-Naruto : 7 ans-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi étudia le dossier en face de lui. Il voyait bien que le fils de Minato Namikaze avait un potentiel énorme pouvant même dépasser le Shodaime Hokage. Sa capacité sur le vent était exceptionnelle, il était certainement voué à la gloire. Il savait que si le garçon restait à l'académie, ce serait qu'un gaspillage de temps. C'était pour cela qu'il regardait le second dossier en face de lui.

Shisui Uchiha, un jeune homme capable de rivaliser avec Itachi Uchiha. Un ninja hors pair avec un casier propre, chaque mission était une réussite. À l'âge de 16 ans, il était un ninja élite et le meilleur dans ceci, le jeune Uchiha chercherait un apprenti depuis un moment.

Il savait que cela était la meilleure décision à prendre pour le développement de Naruto. Il sourit avant de crier.

« Anbu. »

À cet instant un anbu ayant un masque de chat sorti de l'ombre pour se mettre à genoux devant son Hokage. L'anbu parla avec un grand respect.

« Oui, Hokage-sama. »

« Va me chercher Shisui Uchiha, Chat. »

L'anbu nommé chat disparut après avoir reçu la commande de son Kage.

Le Sandaime observa avec un sourire une petite zone sombre. On avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne, mais Hiruzen n'était pas dupe. Jiraya avait une capacité de se cacher d'un grand nombre de personnes sauf bien sûr de lui. Il savait qu'il voulait d'abord se faire une idée de Shisui avant de prendre son initiative après tout l'idée pour former Naruto venait de son élève.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shisui Uchiha était un fier membre du clan Uchiha de Konohagakure no Sato et sa renommée lui a valu le surnom de _Shisui le Mirage_. Il n'était pas un génie naturel comme son meilleur ami, Itachi. Il était le genre de génie qui obtenait ce qu'il désirait après un rude entrainement. Il était également une grande fierté du clan Uchiha et la plupart des gens le respectaient. Sa force était respectée et reconnue dans le monde shinobi. À l'âge de 16 ans, il était un ninja noté dans le bingo book comme une menace S-Rang par Kiri et Kumo.

En ce moment, le terrain d'entraînement sur lequel se trouvait le jeune prodige du travail était un champ de ruines. L'Anbu nommé, Chat regardait avec fascination le terrain détruit, c'était tout simplement fou, ce garçon était certainement une force de la nature. Chat regardait avec curiosité un flou disparaitre et apparaitre d'arbre en arbre pour ensuite devenir du feu et apparaitre sur la terre ferme et ensuite se dissiper dans l'air comme s'il n'était jamais passé par là. Chat sursauta lorsqu'une main tapa son épaule gauche. Elle tomba sur ses fesses tout en reconnaissant les traits de Shisui.

Shisui était un jeune homme ayant des cheveux courts, hirsutes de couleur noire, des yeux noirs, un nez relativement large et des cils bien définis, qui tournaient vers le haut à chaque extrémité. Il portait les vêtements standards du clan Uchiha qui comprenait une tenue à col de couleur foncé, il avait également un tanto attaché sur le côté droit de l'arrière de son épaule. Il portait aussi ce qui semblait être un harnais qui courait le long de sa poitrine et qui était attaché sur ses deux épaules. Il avait sur lui l'uniforme standard Konoha-nin. Le bandeau montrant son association avec le village caché par les feuilles était fièrement porté sur son front.

Le garçon voyant l'Anbu sur le sol gratta sa tête dans l'embarras avant de l'offrir sa main pour qu'elle se relève. L'Anbu accepta tranquillement sa main tout en maudissant son imprudence. Elle devrait se former d'autant plus difficilement, si cela avait été un ennemi, elle serait morte maintenant.

L'Uchiha voyant l'Anbu dans le silence dit avec un air curieux.

« Que me vaut votre visite Anbu-san ? »

Chat reprit un air sérieux avant de répondre au prodige Uchiha.

« Hokage-sama veut vous voir immédiatement ! »

Sur cela, l'Anbu disparut dans un Shunshin.

Shisui voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix disparu dans un scintillement de foudre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arrivé devant la porte du Sandaime, Shisui Uchiha frappa à la porte de son chef du village. Attendant quelques instants, il entendit un _entrez_. Voyant qu'il avait maintenant le droit d'entrer dans le bureau du Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, il ouvra avec calme la porte d'entrée.

Il vit le Sandaime appeler ses Anbu de sortir. Lorsqu'ils furent partis Hiruzen Sarutobi créa rapidement un sceau silencieux avant d'appeler Shishui s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait au côté du bureau du Sandaime. Le _Kami no Shinobi_ sortit un dossier avant de la balancer dans les mains du jeune prodige.

Celui-ci voyant le titre du dossier tressaillit d'effroi. Il ne savait pas que quelque chose de comme cela existait dans le village caché par les feuilles, le village qui était considéré comme un lieu de paix et d'harmonie. Touchant le titre, il le relit encore une fois.

 _Dossier SS-Classe passible de peine de mort si sorti dans le grand public._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le dossier, il n'aurait jamais pensé de voir l'image d'un Naruto Uzumaki souriant lui faire face, mais il pâlit à ce qu'il lut.

 _Nom : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

 _Age : 7 ans_

 _Date de Naissance : 10 octobre 1000_

 _Parents : fils de Minato Namikaze, le flash Jaune ainsi que Yondaime Hokage et de Kushina Uzumaki, habanero la sanglante._

 _Capacités : une énorme réserve de Chakra, une endurance hors du commun, une furtivité impeccable, un capteur pouvant ressentir les émotions négatives, peut manipuler le vent au point qu'il peut voler comme le Tsuchikage._

 _Précisions : Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko._

Après avoir relu plusieurs fois, le dossier qui le laissait abasourdit, il regarda son Kage avec de grands yeux. Il prit rapidement un air sérieux avant de demander.

« Pourquoi vous me montrez cela Hokage-sama ? »

Celui-ci sourit avant de lui donner une fiche de mission. Shisui prit avec délicatesse la mission avant de presque s'effondrer au sol en voyant le but de la mission.

 _Objectif de la mission : Entraîner le jeune Naruto à l'extérieur du village caché par les feuilles._

 _Rang : S-classe_

 _Durée de la mission : 8 ans_

 _Prime : 30 000 000 Ryos_

 _Bonus : si le niveau de Naruto atteint les capacités d'un Jonin élite au bout de la mission : 10 000 000 Ryos_

Shisui n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était lui que devait former le fils de son héros et de son Sensei. D'ailleurs en voyant que l'héritage de Kushina vivait encore, il était prêt à pleurer. Il demanda avec une certaine appréhension.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que ce soit moi, Hokage-sama ? »

Le Sandaime Hokage sourit à Shisui comme un grand-père le ferait à son petit-fils avant d'expliquer.

« Shisui-kun, tu es un ninja de Rang S, l'un des rares de ce village, tu es jeune et tu es l'élève de Kushina-chan, il n'y a pas meilleur que toi, je te le garantis ! »

Séchant les larmes qui risquaient tomber à la mention de la femme qu'il considérait comme une mère, il posa une autre question.

« Qu'en-t-il de Kakashi-sempai ? Il était après tout l'élève de Yondaime-sama. »

Le Sandaime sourit faiblement à cela avant d'ajouter.

« Kakashi-kun n'est pas prêt mentalement pour s'occuper de Naruto, il est toujours en deuil, il rencontrera Naruto-kun dans le temps, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi pour cette mission importante pour le futur de Konoha. Aussi, tu seras en plus d'être le sensei de Naruto son protecteur et sache qu'il y aura également Jiraya qui contribuera à l'entraînement du jeune Naruto lorsqu'il aurait le temps. D'ailleurs si tu veux discuter pour sa formation, il est juste derrière toi. »

Le fils du grand Kagami Uchiha se tourna à temps pour voir le plus puissant des Sannin émerger d'un coin sombre aussi silencieusement que possible. L'homme aux cheveux blancs sourit avec enthousiasme à lui.

« Alors c'est toi le gaki élève de Kushina-chan ? »

Shuisui sourit effrontément au Sannin avant de dire.

« Alors c'est vous le pervers qui a écrit les légendaires Ichia Ichia. Votre nom est reconnu par la plupart de Kunoichi de Konoha. C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer _Ero-sennin_. »

À ce le légendaire convocateur des crapauds tomba au sol avec les larmes qui coulaient de façon comique tout le long de son visage. Celui-ci frappa le sol dur avec fureur tout en hurlant.

« Maudit soit-tu Kushina, à cause de toi ce surnom va continuer à hanter ma vie. Pourquoi, pourquoi, tu ne m'appelles pas Jiraya-sensei, bon sang. »

Shisui regarda avec un sourire narquois le Sannin avant de gagner un regard de mort qui fit frémir le Sannin dans la peur totale.

« Je vous préviens déjà, si vous essayez de corrompre Naruto, vous allez le regretter. J'espère que vous me comprenez _, Jiraya-sama_. »

Le vieux Sannin de 50 ans hocha la tête frénétiquement. Il n'allait pas se salir avec l'élève de Kushina. Qui-sait, il aurait peut-être même appris ce sceau maudit qui l'avait rendu fou pendant toute une semaine. Il frissonna avec effroi à cela. Il se souvenait encore de cette semaine atroce. Oui, Kushina était une femme sadique et il préférait même se frotter avec Anko que cette fureur qu'avait épousée son élève.

Il entendit un toussotement de son sensei qui le regardait avec agacement montrant son mécontentement. Il rit penaud à cela.

« Désolé Sensei. » Il lança un regard à Shisui avant de lui dire. « Suis-moi, nous avons beaucoup à parler. »

Sur ce-il toucha l'épaule de Shisui avant disparaitre dans le néant.

Le Sandaime frotta sa tête avant d'annuler son sceau silencieux. Il rappela ses anbu avant de fouiller dans son tiroir pour sortir un livre à la couverture verte. Le titre indiquait _Ichia Ichia : La vie amoureuse de Tsuna_. Il sourit comme un pervers avant de commencer sa lecture sous le regard d'un Anbu Chat agacé par la perversité de son Kage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Deux jours plus tard**_

Naruto Uzumaki était en ce moment dans son lieu préféré, le stand Ichiraku. Il était d'ailleurs en train de déguster son sixième bol de ramen au miso sous le regard aimable d'une jeune fille de dix ans environ. Cette fille était Ayame Ichiraku, la fille de chef du stand, ainsi, l'autoproclamé grande sœur de Naruto.

Celle-ci voyant Naruto arrêter de manger posa une question.

« Alors Naruto tu te sens comment pour demain ? »

Le blondinet qui portait un t-shirt rouge avec un dragon vert dessiné sur le torse, un pantalon vert kaki et des sandales bleues sourit avec enthousiasme avant de hurler avec joie.

« Je suis impatient d'être à l'académie. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis deux semaines déjà, j'ai hâte de commencer la première étape vers mon rêve. »

Le vent tournait autour de Naruto avec le même enthousiasme que le fils de Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage du village caché par les feuilles.

Ayame sourit avec tendresse à son petit frère de substitution avant de lui frotter la tête affectueusement. À ce le garçon fit la moue. Pourquoi, elle devait le frotter la tête à chaque qu'il parlait de son rêve. Le jour où il avait raconté son rêve à Ayame, celle-ci l'avait étreint en disant qu'il était un magnifique garçon et qu'elle espérait qu'il réussirait dans son but.

« Ayame-neechan, arrête cela me gêne. »

Le sourire de Ayame s'agrandit au garçon mignon. Il était certainement une grande joie dans sa vie. Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle et son père n'avaient jamais pu vivre comme avant. C'était avant que Naruto arrivât. Il avait réanimé leur vie. Surtout à elle.

« Ohhh, mon Naru-chan n'est pas content que sa Neechan le câline comme toute grande sœur le ferait à ses cadets. »

Le garçon sourit timidement à cela, il avait toujours voulu une sœur, une famille et quand Ayame déclarait qu'elle était une grande sœur pour lui, son cœur pouvait que se gonfler dans la joie.

Leur joie fut arrêtée par l'entrée d'un anbu portant un masque d'Ours. Celui-ci voyant Naruto parla.

« Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-sama aimerait vous voir, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi vous transporter à son bureau. »

Naruto fut lâché par Ayame, il posa un peu d'argent sur la table et lui sourit une dernière fois avant qu'il disparaisse avec l'Anbu qui avait utilisé le Shunshin habituel.

La jeune fille qui était resté seule commença à nettoyer l'endroit dans lequel le jeune Naruto avait mangé sa gigantesque portion de ramen.

À l'arrière du stand, un homme d'une taille moyenne souriait avec un amour paternel à sa fille. Teuchi Ichiraku n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une autre personne que lui allait aurait donné un sourire à Ayame depuis la mort de sa mère lors d'une mission shinobi. Il ne remercierait pas assez Naruto pour cela. Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa cuisine le soleil qui vibrait brillamment dans le ciel.

 _« Kushina, Minato votre fils est quelqu'un de formidable. J'espère que vous êtes fier de lui. »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi souriait avec bienveillance aux deux formes qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Il savait que les deux étaient impatients de voir Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki. C'était un peu normal, pour l'un, il était son filleul et pour l'autre, c'était le fils de son Sensei.

Il vit leurs corps se raidir lorsqu'ils virent sa porte d'entrée être ouverte de façon exagérée pour révéler une figure blonde ayant un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« JIJI ! »

Le sourire de Shisui était grand. Ce garçon était certainement le fils de Kushina-sensei. À ses côtés Jiraya observait avec nostalgie le fils de son défunt élève. La ressemblance était éblouissante. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour savoir que c'était le fils de Minato.

Le Sandaime prit rapidement la parole.

« Bonjour Naruto-kun. Je te remercie d'être venu. »

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit encore plus à ce commentaire avant que son regard dérivât vers Shisui et Jiraya. Après une longue étude de leurs formes, il retourna vers son Jiji avant d'annoncer.

« Jiji, qui sont ces deux gars ? »

Le Sandaime répondit rapidement.

« Ces deux seront tes senseis pendant les huit prochaines années de ta vie, Naruto.»

Sur ce Naruto gagna un air curieux. Il ajouta.

« Mais l'académie ? »

Hiruzen Sarutobi répondit encore une fois sans hésiter.

« Vois-tu ces deux vont te former à l'extérieur de Konoha pendant huit ans. Naruto, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais avec tout le potentiel que tu as, ce serait qu'un gaspillage de temps de t'avoir laissé dans l'académie. C'est pour ça que je pense que mon alternative va t'aider à devenir un grand ninja. »

Naruto comprit le raisonnement de son Jiji. Si l'académie n'était pas bonne pour son développement alors il était d'accord sur le fait d'avoir des sensei personnels qui pourront l'aider à pouvoir devenir fort. D'ailleurs, il trouvait excitant d'aller voir le monde extérieur, il aimait beaucoup Konoha mais le monde était si vaste et il voulait tout voir dans ses moindres détails.

Il hocha la tête à son Jiji avant de répondre.

« Je comprends Jiji, je te remercie de m'aider tant pour ma future carrière et mon rêve »

Le vieil Kage se rapprocha du petit garçon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il dit.

« Bon, je suis content que tu comprennes mon raisonnement. Avant qu'on te prépare pour ton futur voyage, laisse-moi te présenter tes senseis. Le brun là-bas c'est Shisui l'élève de ta mère et celui qui a des cheveux blancs est Jiraya ton parrain. »

Choqué par ses révélations Naruto regarda avec un regard concerné son JIJI.

« Quoi ? »

Celui-ci sortit sa pipe pour l'allumer avant de demander à Jiraya de mettre en place un sceau silencieux et de blocage. Le Sandaime donna un regard sérieux à son petit-fils adoptif avant de dire.

« Naruto-kun, il est temps que je te parle de tes parents et de ton fardeau. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour le premier Chapitre de _**Naruto : Kaze no Kami**_

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Aussi, quelques mots pour les âges des personnages.

-Konoha 9 : 4 ans

-Equipe Gai : 5 ans

-Shisui : 16 ans

-Itachi : 13 ans

-Naruto : 7 ans

Donc fondamentalement Naruto à trois ans de plus que les Konoha 12. Cela veut dire que c'est Sai qui prendra la place de Naruto dans le futur comme coéquipiers de Sasuke et Sakura. Naruto aura un rôle diffèrent. Essayez de deviner !

Kazushi Uzumaki,


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Kaze no Kami**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Romance, Surnaturel, Univers Alternatif

Description : Lorsque le dieu de la mort avait vu l'acte héroïque qu'avait commis le Yondaime Hokage pour sauver son village et son fils, il avait décidé d'offrir un pouvoir exceptionnel à Naruto. Maintenant l'héritage de Minato Namikaze avait tout pour devenir le plus puissant ninja de l'histoire du monde shinobi.

Fort !Naruto ( Finalement GodLike !Naruto ) Bon !Kyubi Kenjutsu !Naruto Taijutsu !Naruto

NarutoxTemari

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Tout est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 2**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze regardait le ciel parsemé d'étoiles et la lune qui brillait d'un éclat rare. Il était assis sur la tête du Yondaime ou encore son père. Oui, le Sandaime lui avait parlé de son héritage et de son fardeau et la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser était le fait qu'il avait une énorme responsabilité sur ses épaules. Il était après tout, le dernier Uzumaki, le fils du Yondaime Hokage et le Jinchuriki du plus puissant des Biju, le Kyubi no Yoko.

Lorsque le Sandaime avait terminé de parler de sa famille et du Kyubi, il avait demandé un certain temps de réflexion à son Jiji. Celui-ci avait bien sur compris Naruto et lui avait accordé la journée.

Un sourire fit surface lorsqu'il pensa à son parrain et l'élève de sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki. Ces deux lui avaient demandé pardon pour ne pas avoir était présent dans sa courte vie, il avait bien sur expliqué qu'ils n'avaient rien à pardonner et que sa vie n'était pas quelque chose de mal pour penser à ce genre de choses.

Demain, les deux lui parleront du programme, des préparatifs à faire pour son voyage d'entraînement de huit ans. Il ne le dirait pas à haute voix, mais il était excité de découvrir le monde extérieur.

Son sourire tomba un peu avant qu'il regardât avec un air serein le village qui se trouvait en dessous de la colline des Hokage, il regardait avec passion, le village sauvé par ses parents aux dépens de leurs vies et ils avaient laissé les responsabilités sur ses épaules. Il en était fier et il ferait tout pour rendre ses deux parents fiers de lui.

Il savait que les rêves qu'il voulait réussir seront extrêmement difficile à réaliser, mais il avait la détermination pour pouvoir les réaliser. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait su qu'il avait le grand Kyubi no Yoko dans son estomac, il était devenu très curieux vis-à-vis du Renard. D'un côté, il voulait le détester pour avoir tué ses parents et avoir détruit une grande partie du village il y a sept ans, mais d'un autre côté, il pensait qu'il manquait quelque chose comme une partie d'un puzzle. Quelque chose que seul le renard pouvait lui dire. C'était pour cela qu'il était en train de se mettre en indienne, il devait méditer pour atteindre son subconscient et sachant comment son père avait scellé le démon, il pouvait rencontrer le plus puissant des Biju dans son subconscient.

Fermant ses yeux, il se concentra rapidement. Il suivait lentement le flux de chakra qui se trouvait dans son corps, lorsqu'il remarqua une partie plus claire, il essaya de s'en rapprocher le plus possible, et à chaque fois, que son chakra devenait clair, il s'en rapprochait de cette clarté. Lorsqu'il avait atteint un flux blanc, il savait qu'il était arrivé à la zone qu'il voulait atteindre, la zone pour atteindre son subconscient, soit l'endroit pour rencontrer le Kyubi no Yoko.

Il n'hésita et se rapprocha aussi rapidement que possible…

Il avait besoin de réponses et ils les auraient…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se réveillant dans son subconscient, Naruto remarqua rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt luxuriante, un vent fort parcourait la zone, une lumière brillante traversait les cieux. Le fils du Yondaime regardait avec fascination son subconscient, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait aussi harmonieux dans son esprit. C'était quelque chose de positif, il espérait que la rencontre avec le démon renard serait aussi agréable.

Pendant de longues minutes, il traversait la route qui lui indiquait un chemin. Il vit rapidement une clairière et non loin de là, il vit un énorme renard dormir dans une gigantesque prison avec de grands barreaux blancs mais le plus curieux était le fait que la prison flottait sur le lac qui se trouvait au milieu de la clairière, c'était certainement quelque chose de stupéfiants. Son esprit était vraiment un spectacle.

Après une longue observation du terrain resplendissant, il se rapprocha de la cage avant de se mettre sur les fesses et hurler à pleins poumons.

« OI ! REVEILLE-TOI, ESPECE DE GROSSE PELUCHE »

Les sourcils du renard qui dormait vraisemblablement se contractèrent dans l'irritation.

Naruto lui continua ses cris avec fureur.

« REVEILLE-TOI ET EXPLIQUE MOI POURQUOI TU AS ATTAQUER MON VILLAGE ? »

Le renard endormi ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et regarda de façon ennuyeuse le gaki en face de lui, sans oublier les tics d'irritations qui avaient doublé de masse. Oui, le renard était irrité, mais il ne montrait pas…

Enfin pas encore…

« PLUS GRANDS DES BIJUS, MON CUL OUI ! JE T'APPELLERAIS PLUTOT LA PLUS GRANDE DES PELUCHES ! REVEILLE-TOI ! REVEILLE-TOI ! REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Le renard n'en pouvant plus des hurlements de ce stupide gaki, hurla avec fureur.

 **« BON SANG TU VAS TE TAIRE, J'ESSAYE DE DORMIR MINUS ! »**

Naruto n'aimant absolument pas d'être traité de minus ajouta en hurlant encore plus fort que le renard.

« QUI APPELLES-TU MINUS, J'AI SEPT ANS ET JE SUIS NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE ! TU VAS MAINTENANT M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI TU A ATTAQUER MON VILLAGE ET TUER MES PARENTS SINON JE VAIS TE BOTTER LE CUL ! DATTEBAYO ! »

Le renard regarda un instant le garçon avant d'éclater de rire, c'était un rire fort et très énervant pour Naruto. Il cris.

« OI ! »

Le renard lui n'entendait plus le garçon, il était en train de se rouler sur le sol de sa prison les larmes aux yeux.

 **« BWAHAHAHAHA »**

Le garçon continua ses cris de rage jusqu'à ce que le renard arrêtât de rire avant de dire des mots qui agaçaient encore plus le petit blondinet.

 **« BWAHAHAH je n'ai jamais autant rit dans ma vie ! Belle blague gaki ! »**

Indigné par la voix moqueuse du renard aux neuf queues, il ferma les yeux tout en soufflant un coup pour ensuite prendre une voix beaucoup plus calme et demander au renard qui le regardait maintenant avec un sourire curieux.

« Bon, fini les blagues maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit de ma naissance ! Ne me mens pas, je peux sentir les émotions ! »

Le renard contempla avec intérêt le garçon avant de fermer les yeux et parler d'une voix suave au jeune garçon.

 **« Très bien gaki, je vais tout te dire… »**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se tenait aux côtés de Shisui et Jiraya. Il portait une veste bleu nuit avec une capuche qui cachait ses cheveux, un pantalon anb et sur les deux côtes du pantalon, il avait deux pochettes remplis d'armes. Il avait également le katana de sa mère donné par Shisui accroché sur son dos. Il portait également des sandales noires. En le regardant maintenant il ressemblait à un shinobi. Un véritable shinobi !

En ce moment, le fils du Yondaime saluait tous les gens qu'il considérait comme très important dans sa vie.

Il y avait la famille Ichiraku, Aiko et son mari Genma, Hayate et sa petite amie Yugae, et surtout, il y avait son Jiji qui lui souriait fièrement. Oui, ces personnes, il les considérait comme une famille et il ferait tout pour les protéger. Après avoir entendu l'histoire du Kyubi no Yoko, Naruto savait qu'il devait se former d'autant plus. La menace de Madara Uchiha était trop grande pour ne pas s'y pencher et il savait que cet homme serait un très grand problème pour la réussite de son rêve.

À ses côté Shisui souri à Naruto, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de dire.

« Alors Naruto-kun, prêt pour le grand voyage ? »

Le garçon regarda l'horizon à l'extérieur de la porte de Konoha, il voyait la grande forêt qui cachait bien le village. Oui, il était certainement prêt pour ce grand voyage. Il sourit effrontément à son ainée avant de dire avec ruse.

« Je suis plus que prêt, Shisui-nii. »

Le Sannin qui se trouvait non loin des deux garçons hocha la tête avant de marcher à l'avant tout en disant.

« Alors, si tu es prêt, allons-y ! »

Shisui voyant le Sannin démarrer une marche lente fit de même. La seule personne qui n'avait rien fait était Naruto et celui-ci se retourna vers son Jiji et ses amis. Il avait encore une chose à dire.

« Jiji ! Quand, je reviendrais, je te prendrais ce chapeau pour de bon ! Je serai le Godaime Hokage, Dattebayo ! »

À ce les personnes qui avaient connu maintenant Naruto depuis un moment pouvaient que sourire affectueusement au garçon qui était si attachant.

Le garçon fit un dernier au revoir avec ses deux mains avant de courir pour rattraper ses deux senseis pour les huit années à venir.

Le Sandaime lui n'avait qu'une pensée.

 _« Naruto, reviens vite et deviens Hokage, je n'en peux plus avec cette foutaise de paperasse. Maudit sois-tu Minato ! Comment le faisait-tu ? Quel était ton secret ? »_

Aiko voyant son Kage tomber dans la dépression s'approcha de lui pour le tapoter sur le dos. Elle savait par quoi, il passait et elle était silencieusement triste pour Naruto, la paperasse va le rendre dingue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze regarda la ville dans laquelle Shisui et lui allaient passer les six prochains mois. Jiraya son parrain devait rencontrer plusieurs de ses espions. C'était pour cela que lui et Shisui allaient rester à Tanzaku. C'était un village qui n'avait pas de forces militaires mais on pouvait y acheter des armes et de la nourriture. Enfaite, le programme pour les six prochains mois serait un apprentissage sur les bases comme les mathématiques, la politique, la géographie, l'histoire, la biologie, l'anatomie, la chimie et toutes les matières aussi ennuyeuses. Il devrait faire aussi des séances physiques et il devrait faire des exercices sur son chakra en méditant ou faire la marche de l'arbre ou encore celle sur l'eau. Parfois, il s'exercerait à faire des mouvements de Taijutsu et Kenjutsu. Le Ninjutsu commencerait dans six mois lorsque son parrain serait de retour et quand ils partiraient loin de la civilisation pendant trois ans et demi dans les montagnes du pays du feu.

D'ailleurs après les quatre premières années de sa formation, ils feraient quelques missions tout en explorant les autres pays. Ce moment il attendait avec impatience. Après tout, c'est à ce moment qu'il allait voir si son entrainement aurait servi à quelque chose !

Arrivée devant leur chambre d'hôtel, Shisui lui expliqua qu'il allait faire un tour pour trouver à manger.

Ainsi, Naruto rentra seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel à l'attente de son sensei. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait onze heures. Il sourit avec contentement en sachant qu'il allait enfin commencer son entrainement a treize heures.

Donc, voyant qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire avant le retour de son sensei, il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma ses yeux. Il passerait un peu de temps avec son nouvel ami !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour se retrouver dans la clairière qu'il avait rencontré le Kyubi no Yoko. Il chercha rapidement le renard. Il remarqua juste à temps un flou orange sauter dans l'eau. Un grand amas d'eau fut éclaboussé sur son visage. Il n'était sans doute pas préparé à cela. Naruto regarda avec une rage non-continue le démon renard sortir de l'eau avec un sourire rusé. Ce renard était définitivement un gamin ! Il se demandait encore pourquoi, il avait accepté le fait d'être entrainé par ce renard stupide, d'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas dû lui donner autant de liberté ! Il savait qu'ils avaient fait un pacte et il en ressortait plus fort avec tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu du renard, mais en voyant ce regard, il voulait l'enfermer à jamais dans les cachots les plus sombres qu'il pouvait imaginer ! Il s'en foutait s'il allait perdre l'amélioration de ses sens et ses capacités de guérisons magnifiques ! Oui, il ferait tout pour fermer la bouche de ce stupide renard millénaire ! En voyant son sourire s'agrandir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de hurler de rage.

« OI ! Tu vas m'enlever ce sourire ! »

Le Renard fit non de la tête et à ce Naruto bouda. Le plus puissant des bijus tomba au sol herbeux en riant comme une chèvre. Oh, oui ce gamin était une telle merveille !

 **« Bwahahaha la tête que tu fais Gaki bwahahaha »**

Le garçon boudeur n'aimant pas le rire du renard courra vers lui tout en aboyant sans retenu.

« KURAMA-BAKA ! »

Le renard sourit avec nostalgie au garçon qui lui courait après. Cette insulte était la même que celle de son père lorsqu'il celui-ci était encore vivant. Il savait que le garçon en face de lui était voué à de grandes choses et il ferait tout pour l'amener à la gloire.

 _ **-Flash-Back-**_

 _Un vieil homme ayant des cheveux hérissés et rouge grisâtre était assis en face de neuf êtres qui l'entouraient en cercle. Il possédait une longue barbe sur le menton et deux cornes sur le front ainsi qu'un Rinnegan rouge sur le front. Il portait un collier composé de six magatama, il portait une longue cape blanche à longues manches, un shukajo et des motifs sur sa cape représentant le Rinnegan et neuf magatama._

 _En ce moment, cet homme était en train d'éduquer ses neuf enfants qu'il avait créées avec le chakra du Juubi. Ces neuf êtres n'étaient qu'un amas de chakra qui avaient une conscience. Ces neufs sont les bijus qui venaient d'être créé il y a quelques semaines par l'homme en question._

 _Malheureusement, le plus jeune des neuf était en train de dormir à travers ses études. Irrité, l'homme en question balança une craie qu'il avait créée en un instant sur la tête d'un petit renard mignon qui se réveilla instantanément par le lancer brutal de son père. Il regarda son père avec un air confus avant de lui tirer la langue de façon désinvolte. À cela l'homme en question irrité cria._

 _« KURAMA-BAKA ! »_

 _Le Kurama-baka rit de bon cœur aux cris de son père, mais il n'avait pas remarqué l'air sinistre qui se dégageait de son père et que ses yeux dotés du Rinnegan étaient devenus soudainement rouge flamboyant, il n'avait pas remarqué que ses frères et sœurs s'étaient dissipées dans l'aire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Malheureusement, le seul qui n'avait pas remarqué cela était le renard ! Avant qu'il comprît ce qui se passait, il était déjà trop tard !_

 _« Banshô Ten'in »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama frissonna à ce moment ! Les pouvoirs de son père étaient certainement monstrueux et il n'espérait jamais en faire les frais à nouveau. Pourtant, ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé avec Naruto était le fait qu'il se trouvait dans le subconscient de l'enfant et que celui-ci avait un pouvoir extraordinaire sur le vent et c'était par cette manière qu'il flottait en ce moment dans l'aire juste au-dessus du lac. Regardant l'eau qui paraissait plus froide que jamais le renard déglutit et lança un regard au garçon blond, il comprit tout de suite qu'il allait avoir froid, très froid.

Naruto n'hésita point et lança le renard dans l'eau glacial. Il s'en délecta de joie par les hurlements d'effrois, oh oui, il adorait cela !

Lorsqu'il vit le renard sortir de l'eau et lui donner un air sale, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de tomber dans une hystérie de rire. Oh, oui, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le plus puissant biju trouvait amusant le fait d'être mouillé. C'était en effet très drôle.

Kurama s'assit tranquillement au sol. Il sourit au rire enfantin de l'enfant. Ce garçon l'avait lavé de toute haine qu'il avait en lui. Sa pureté et son innocence l'avaient touché et sa ressemblance avec le Rikudo Sennin, son père l'avaient rendue mou. Oui, le Kyubi no Yoko alias Kurama le plus puissant des Biju n'était pas un monstre comme croirait le monde shinobi, non Kurama était juste une des nombreuses victimes de Madara Uchiha. Une victime qui avait repris des couleurs dans l'esprit de l'enfant du Yondaime.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze était son libérateur et il ferait tout pour aider le garçon à réaliser son rêve. Son père avait raison, l'humanité n'était pas une cause perdue.

 _« Père, je crois avoir trouvé votre héritier. »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **-Six mois plus tard-**_

Naruto s'exerçait en ce moment sur les mouvements de taijutsu qu'il avait appris par son sensei, Shisui Uchiha. Ces mouvements étaient un mélange entre le taijutsu Uzumaki de sa mère et du taijutsu inventé par Kagami Uchiha, le père de Shisui. Concrètement, cela consistait à avoir une grande souplesse et les attaques étaient lourdes mais rapides. Ce style fut nommé par son sensei, la fureur de la panthère !

Il était en sueur, mais il continuait son entraînement ! Son Sensei lui avait demandé de répéter tout ce qu'il avait appris dans ces mouvements de taijutsu pendant toute la matinée. D'ailleurs son sensei avait dit qu'ils allaient quitter le village de Tanzaku dans deux jours quand son parrain serait de retour.

Il arrêta les frappes qu'il faisait dans l'air avant de s'approcher d'un arbre pour frapper contre le tronc avec ses poings et ses pieds. Utilisant un peu de ses capacités de vent inouï, il commença à frapper avec force contre l'arbre qui tremblait par les coups de Naruto. Le tronc de l'arbre se fissurait par l'air qu'il exerçait dessus. Son sensei ne savait pas qu'il utilisait le vent pour frapper, d'après lui, ce qu'il était en train de faire était des mouvements faits par des Jonins expérimentées. Pourtant pour lui, utiliser le vent comme aide était un jeu d'enfant ! La manipulation du vent lui venait naturellement !

Il continua encore à frapper le tronc ! Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarquait pas les deux grandes figures l'observer avec de sourires quelques mètres derrière lui. Les deux figures étaient Jiraya des Sannin et le légendaire invocateur des crapauds ainsi que le parrain de Naruto, l'autre était Shisui Uchiha, l'élève de la défunte mère de Naruto et ainsi que Sensei à temps plein de l'enfant légitime du Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Le premier à parler fut le Sannin.

« Alors comme ça le Gaki assimile tout ce que tu lui montre comme une éponge ? »

Le jeune Uchiha qui avait maintenant dix-sept ans souris avant de déclarer.

« Oui ! C'est certainement le fils de Minato-sama et de Kushina-sensei ! »

Le Sannin hocha la tête dans le contentement avant d'ajouter.

« Alors, peux-tu me parler de tout ce qu'il a appris pendant ses six mois à l'extérieur de Konoha ? »

Shisui se mit à réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre à la question du plus puissant des Sannin.

« Humm ! Le garçon est un prodige du travail comme moi, il n'abandonne jamais et fait tout pour terminer tout ce que je lui demande de faire, il est également un perfectionniste comme Itachi-kun ! Ensuite pour ses compétences ? Je dirais qu'il s'avance rapidement, les connaissances lui viennent naturellement, il a une mémoire photographique, il a besoin de lire qu'une fois pour savoir quelque chose ! Ensuite la pratique lui vient également de façon naturelle, c'est sans doute les gènes de ses parents qui le rendent si fort à son âge. Son Taijutsu est comme tu le vois un art dans lequel il deviendrait un maitre bien avant le retour à Konoha ! Son Kenjutsu est aussi fort et je pense qu'il serait un grand maitre mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas le plus grand maitre du Kenjutsu, je pense qu'il serait beaucoup plus avancé sous l'aile d'un maitre du Kenjutsu ! Après son Ninjutsu est très avancé, d'ailleurs son niveau dans le maniement du vent est tout simplement incroyable, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux expliquer, c'est comme-ci le vent lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. »

Jiraya hocha la tête à cela, Naruto était vraiment quelque chose d'autre ! Il demanda encore une fois à Shisui.

« Et les autres domaines comme la stratégie, la furtivité, ses capacités de détection et son chakra ? »

Shisui répondit tout de suite à la question de l'ancien Sensei du Yondaime Hokage.

« Pour la stratégie, je l'appellerais un stratège instantané ou encore l'éclair des plans ! »

À ces surnoms le Sannin aux longs cheveux blancs leva un sourcil. Un stratège éclair ? Vraiment ? Il devrait en savoir plus !

« Comment ça ? »

« Le garçon à une capacité rare, il est en fait capable d'élaborer des plans ingénieux sous le feu de l'action ! »

Jiraya ferma les yeux pour contempler les mots de Shisui, il était rare de voir des gens comme Naruto ! Il savait que son Sensei pouvait élaborer des plans en quelques instants tout en se battant contre une horde de combattants ! D'ailleurs son sensei avait expliqué que le Shodaime Hokage et Nindaime Hokage avaient une capacité pareille. Il sourit dans la fierté, son filleul avait tellement de talent naturel.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées par le jeune prodige Uchiha qui reprenait sa parole.

« Sa furtivité est également quelque chose de grand, il est capable de se cacher de moi pendant au moins une demi-heure et je l'arrive à attraper au bout de deux heures et demi ! Je pense que cela viendrait du fait qu'il pourrait sentir mes émotions et je pense aussi qu'il a des sens beaucoup plus développées que les autres shinobis, d'ailleurs, je pense que ce phénomène viendrait au fait qu'il est le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko. »

Maintenant que Shisui énumérait les capacités exceptionnelles de Naruto, Jiraya comprenait pourquoi son sensei voulait que l'enfant de son défunt élève ne passe par l'académie ninja, ce serait qu'un gaspillage de temps. Avec tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Naruto avait des capacités qui dépasseront son Sensei et certainement les légendes qu'étaient Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju. Oui, Naruto sera une légende par ses propres droits ! Encore une fois, il fut interrompu par la voix de Shisui qui n'avait pas fini de parler des capacités de Naruto.

« Pour son Chakra ? Eh, bien comment le dire ? Il possède plus de Chakra que moi à sept ans ! »

À ce, la mâchoire de Jiraya tomba au sol. Quoi ? Comment ? Naruto avait plus de Chakra qu'un ninja S-Rang à l'âge de sept ans ! Tout simplement fantastique !

« D'ailleurs, il avait une bonne maitrise de son chakra monstrueux ! Il médite au moins deux heures par jour et en ce moment, il fait la marche de l'arbre et commence à peine de faire la marche de l'eau. Il est doué et sera sans doute plus fort que moi dans son début d'adolescence ! »

Le Sannin légendaire s'évanouit à ses mots ! Il n'en pouvait plus, ce garçon serait sans doute sa mort !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le déjeuner se passait dans un calme absolu ! Naruto, qui était surpris par l'arrivée plutôt que prévu de son parrain mangeait sans un bruit la tasse de ramen qu'il avait commandé. Shisui buvait une tasse de thé tout en lisant le journal hebdomadaire. À côté de lui était assis un Sannin qui était concentré a dessiné sur un carnet.

Quelques minutes plus tard le calme fut arrêté par un Jiraya fermant son carnet. Celui-ci regarda un instant fièrement son filleul avant de sortir un parchemin et le donner à Naruto qui l'accepta avec joie. Il savait que ses senseis voulaient lui offrir un cadeau pour les six mois qu'ils avaient passées à se former comme personne. Il allait enfin apprendre sa première véritable technique de Ninja ! Il était tellement excité qu'il ouvrit sans hésiter le parchemin pour voir le nom de la technique. Il sourit au niveau de la technique. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, la première technique qu'il allait apprendre serait une technique de rang B. Il relu encore une fois le nom de la technique pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve.

 _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans une grotte loin de la civilisation se tenait un homme masqué qui avait un œil rouge qui brillait de folie et de haine. L'homme portait un manteau noir orné de nuages rouges cerclés de blanc. C'était Madara Uchiha, le véritable chef de l'Aktatsuki, une organisation criminelle. Il regardait un coin sombre, il vit rapidement quelque chose y émerger avec délicatesse. Son plus fidèle membre venait d'apparaitre et il avait un sourire sombre accroché aux lèvres. C'était Zetsu.

Madara regarda impassiblement Zetsu avant de dire.

« Alors Zetsu as-tu retrouvé le Kyubi ? »

Celui-ci fit nom de la tête avant de dire.

« Non, il a littéralement disparu de mes radars. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que l'enfant n'est plus dans le village et qu'il entreprend vraisemblablement un voyage de formation sous l'aile de Shisui Uchiha et Jiraya des Sannin. »

Madara hocha la tête à ceci, il n'était pas tellement inquiet par le développement de cet enfant, la seule chose qu'il voulait était le Kyubi no Yoko et il l'aurait dans le temps. Par contre, il parut surpris par le nom de Shisui, il ne savait pas que le garçon était devenu assez fort pour pouvoir, faire voyager et former le Jinchuriki du Kyubi. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment surpris, après tout, l'enfant était son petit-fils ! Il secoua rapidement la tête, il n'avait pas le droit de devenir trop émotionnel, tout ceux qui sont liées à Konoha sont ses ennemis et ses ennemis doivent mourir pour le bien de son projet. Il savait qu'il allait le rencontrer dans le temps voulu. Il avait d'autres pensées plus importantes en ce moment !

Il parla avec un sourire doux qui effrayait le Zetsu blanc.

« Alors comment s'annonce le plan _''anéantissement du clan Uchiha''_ ? »

Black Zetsu sourit dans la folie au grand dam de la partie blanche qui paraissait dégouté.

« Oh, votre petite marionnette est en train de tromper le Hokage et Danzo, les deux croient que le clan Uchiha prépare un coup d'état. Il faut dire que Itachi est très performant dans le Genjutsu ! Je dirais que dans six mois le clan Uchiha n'existera plus ! »

À cela le vieil Uchiha rit dans le contentement, oui, il aurait sa vengeance. Son clan l'avait trahi et la seule chose qu'il méritait était son anéantissement complet. Il savait que la disparition de son clan ferait avancer ses plans et sa domination du monde sera d'autant plus simple ! Un rictus méchant fit surface avant qu'il ouvrît son manteau pour montrer un torse blanc qui avait une tête fusionnée à sa poitrine. Madara observa la tête quelques instants avant de rire comme un malade.

Il n'avait qu'une pensée !

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas Hashirama, je vais te ramener la paix que tu cherchais tant ! Hahahahaha ! »_

Le Zetsu Noir lui regarda également avec folie l'homme masqué qui était si ignorant de ses manigances, pour l'instant, il laissait l'homme faire ce qu'il voulait, mais bientôt…

 _« Attends mère, je vais bientôt te ramener et le monde retombera à tes genoux comme il le devrait faire depuis sa création ! »_

Le Zetsu Blanc n'avait qu'un regard désespéré. Celui-ci voulait tant mourir pour ne plus faire face à ces deux psychopathes. Il espérait que quelqu'un allait bientôt tuer ces monstres.

 _« Que quelqu'un vient me délivrer de ce calvaire ! »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Ici, je vous présente le Kurama de mon histoire. Ainsi que un Madara et Zetsu qui sont fous !

Aussi, n'ayez pas de mauvaises idées, Naruto n'aura pas le Rinnegan !

Ensuite, depuis que Jiraya entrainerait aussi Naruto, pensez-vous qu'il devrait apprendre le Fuinjutsu et le Hiraishin ? ou juste le Fuinjutsu ?

Allez à plus !

Kazushi Uzumaki,


End file.
